Fireflies
by Iin S
Summary: Bolehkah ia egois untuk detik ini saja? Untuk saat ini saja?/"Cih, kunang-kunang sialan,"/"Aku akan pergi setelah membuat masa depanmu menjadi cerah. Setidaknya, lebih bersinar dibandingkan sebelumnya,"/"Aku juga menyukaimu..."/"Dedicated to FFC"/Review?


Minnaaaaa~! Iin _hereee_~! XD

Yuk! Iin balas review di fic _**Mirror**_ dulu XD

* * *

><p><strong>gabyucchiP, RenDhi Okiya Subaru, Mitama134666, Hikari Kou Minami, HirumaManda, <strong>dan **Teo Izayoi** udah Iin balas lewat PM XD

* * *

><p><strong>just reader 'Monta<strong>: Ngakkak? XD

Ide bagus XDb

Tangan Hiruma X3

Hah? Kurang? =_,=

Sankyu reviewnya~

* * *

><p><strong>diana mogami<strong>: Hekekekekek~

Makasi dibilang keren XD #malu

Kekekeke~ Sankyu reviewnya~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sonia<strong>: Makasi dibilang bagus XD

Hihihi... sankyu reviewnya~

* * *

><p>Yaaaap! Balas reviewnya selesai~ Silahkan menikmati ceritanya XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yoichi Hiruma<strong> melangkah mendekati jendela yang menghubungkan balkon rumah lantai dua dengan kamar mewahnya yang berbingkai kayu jati. Dengan kasar, ia membukanya. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara menyejukkan lalu menghembuskan napasnya dengan tenang. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pinggiran balkonnya.

Ia terkena insomnia tingkat akut. Anehnya, tidak ada sesentipun garis hitam yang melingkari paras tampan milik setan berwujud manusia ini. Ia sangat sering terkena insomnia dan menghabiskannya di depan _laptop_ VAIO putih. Namun, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap keluar balkon dan mengamati semak belukar dengan tatapan kosong.

Semilir angin dengan ganas menabrak wajahnya. Namun ia terlihat menikmatinya. Poninya menari ke sana ke mari. Mengalun lembut mengikuti irama permainan simfoni alam tersebut.

"Membosankan," desahnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di atas balkon kamarnya.

Tatapan matanya menerawang jauh dengan sendu. Ia menggunakan baju kaus _turtle neck_ berwarna biru gelap dengan lengan panjang yang menutupi hingga pergelangan tangannya. Celana _skinny jeans_ hitam dengan indah membalut kaki jenjang milik Hiruma. Mulai dari pergelangan kaki hingga telapak kaki ia biarkan telanjang begitu saja. Menyentuh lantai yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni.

Dari semak belukar, setitik cahaya mulai bermunculan. Semakin lama semakin banyak. Yoichi Hiruma, memincingkan matanya. Berusaha meneliti makhluk apa yang dilihatnya.

"Cih, kunang-kunang sialan," decihnya saat berhasil meneliti kelap-kelip kecil yang menjadi satu kesatuan.

Ia memutar langkah kecilnya—kembali memasuki kamar. Namun, sejenak ia tertahan oleh sesuatu yang muncul di antara kunang-kunang tersebut.

Cahaya tersebut membentuk manusia, perlahan bentuknya semakin jelas, lalu berubah menjadi—Hei! Apa ia sedang berfantasi karena melihat kunang-kunang yang berkumpul lalu berubah menjadi manusia? Tidak. Hanya satu frasa yang dapat menegaskannya.

Matanya membelalak—kaget. Saat sosok tersebut mulai mengeluarkan sayap rapuh nan bening miliknya dengan cahaya kunang-kunang yang senantiasa menghiasi bagian itu.

Rambutnya terkulai panjang dengan warna auburn yang menenangkan. Perlahan, matanya mulai memperlihatkan sinar kristalnya yang berwarna biru safir. Mahkota yang dari dedaunan—seperti milik kerajaan Yunani Kuno—melingkar dengan lembut di belakang kepalanya dengan tiap ujung yang berakhir di pelipisnya. Jemari telunjuk lentiknya bergerak, lalu terangkat mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan oleh lengan atasnya. Dan mendaratkannya di bibir milik Hiruma.

"Apa maumu, Makhluk sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan wajah datar—yang sebenarnya terkejut namun disembunyikan dengan_ poker face_nya.

Kini giliran sang gadis—yang merupakan sosok tersebut—terkaget.

"Kau … bisa melihatku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya, dengan sangat jelas. Siapa kau?" Hiruma menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku Mamori Anezaki. Aku adalah cahaya dalam kegelapan. Merupakan perwujudan semu dari kunang-kunang," jelasnya, "dan hanya bisa dilihat oleh seseorang yang memiliki masa lalu kelam."

"…" tidak ada respon dari Hiruma.

Menyadari dirinya memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, bukan sebuah kebanggaan bisa melihat Mamori—nama makhluk itu—dengan jelas.

"Aku akan pergi setelah membuat masa depanmu menjadi cerah. Setidaknya, lebih bersinar dibandingkan sebelumnya," lanjut Mamori.

"Atas asas apa, aku harus percaya pada makhluk yang muncul di hadapanku tiba-tiba?" tanya Hiruma sarkastik.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mempercayaiku. Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan atau keharusan di sini," Mamori mendekati Hiruma—dengan posisi melayang—dan menatap matanya.

"Kekeke! Kau menarik, Makhluk sialan!" Hiruma tertawa.

"Namaku Mamori Anezaki! Jangan panggil aku Makhluk sialan!" deretan frasa emosi terucap oleh gadis _auburn_ dengan nada membentak.

"Keh, itu bukan urusanku," Hiruma membalikkan tubuhnya menuju kamarnya.

Mamori menatap Hiruma, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau membutuhkanku, aku akan datang. Simpanlah kunang-kunang ini. Karena ia adalah perwujudanku yang kedua," Mamori memberikan Hiruma seekor kunang-kunang kecil yang berada di dalam limas—yang sering disebut dengan nama prisma. Entah argumen apa yang menyatakan perubahan bentuk benda tersebut—kaca.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan siapa-siapa!" sergah Hiruma dengan tajam.

"Tidak di bibirmu, tetapi iya di hatimu. Aku harus pergi." Mamori pergi diiringi dengan kristal-kristal emas yang berkelap-kelip.

"Hmp," ia berdehem kecil lalu memperhatikan kunang-kunang di kotak kaca tersebut.

Sangat kecil dan rapuh. Bercahaya kuning emas dan terbang dengan lincahnya. Seakan menarikan tarian dalam keheningan.

Merasa terhipnotis oleh tarian kunang-kunang tersebut, Hiruma jatuh terlelap dan mulai tenggelam dalam fantasi alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Eyeshield 21 FanFiction.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**_

_**Presented by: Iin and Pichi.**_

_**Written by: Iin.**_

_**Title: Fireflies.**_

_**Warning: AU, OoC, 3rd POV, typo[s], misstypo[s].**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't like? Don't read!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I dedicated for FFC!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Cit! Cit! Cit!<strong>

Cicit burung nuri mengiringi bangkitnya cahaya kristal emerland yang tertutup untuk sementara.

Hiruma mengusapkan punggung tangannya pada mata yang sampat menutupi cerahnya kristal emerland dengan perlahan.

Melirik jam sekilas lalu menghela napas. Matanya menangkap kotak kaca berbentuk limas dengan kunang-kunang kecil terdiam di dalamnya.

"Kunang-kunang sialan? Jadi yang kemarin bukan mimpi sialan?" ia bermonolog. Menatap aneh pada limas di hadapannya.

Tidak ambil pusing, ia beranjak untuk mandi dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Tapi, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa; seorang Yoichi Hiruma akan melupakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

**Srassshhh…**

Hiruma menyalakan _shower_ dan mengatur suhu air. Titik-titik air mulai menghiasi setiap detail dalam tubuhnya. Rambutnya ia basuh, juga wajahnya.

Memori-memori mulai terputar diotaknya.

"_Lihat bu! Anak itu sendirian! Kasihan ya!"_

"_Sayang … jangan bicara seperti itu. Sst…."_

"_Hie! Dia menyeramkan!"_

"_Pantas saja ia sendiri."_

"_Hi-Hiruma-_san_!"_

"_Ampuun!"_

"_Menakutkan!"_

"_Aku akan pergi setelah membuat masa depanmu menjadi cerah. Setidaknya, lebih bersinar dibandingkan sebelumnya."_

_Hah?_

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran. Diantara tumpukan memori kelam, sebuah kalimat menenangkan berputar dalam pikirannya.

**Kriiik…**

Suara nyaring melengking menusuk telinganya. Ia mematikan _shower_ dan menyelimuti tubuhnya menggunakan sabun lalu kembali membasuh tubuhnya.

Melakukan kegiatan lain lalu mengenakan handuk. Merasa cukup akan ritualnya setiap pagi.

+_Fireflies_+

Hiruma mengenakan sepatunya lalu berangkat menuju sekolahnya, SMU Deimon.

Ia telah menginjak kelas dua, sulit memang. Tetapi, menurutnya tidak ada sesuatu yang sulit selain melupakan masa lalunya. Yah, ia selalu mencoba untuk melupakannya.

"Yo! Hiruma!" Yamato—yang menjabat sebagai _line backer_—menyapanya.

"…" Hiruma hanya balas melirik, tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun sambil meletupkan permen karet _free sugar_ yang dengan setia menempel pada bibirnya.

"Ayo Taka_-san_! Lebih cepat! Kita sudah tertinggal oleh Sena!" ujar Monta—_wide reciver_—sambil berlari kepada Taka—_wide reciver_.

"Hh…" Taka menghela napas lalu mempercepat larinya.

Teriakan Monta terdengar hingga keluar—tempat Hiruma dan Yamato berada.

"Di mana yang lain?" tanya Hiruma datar.

"Sudah latihan di lapangan," jawab Yamato. "Tidak biasanya kau terlambat."

"Aku ada urusan, Rambut liar sialan," jawab Hiruma lalu beranjak menuju lapangan.

"Urusan, eh?" Yamato menyusul Hiruma dengan pertanyaan retoris yang ia gumamkan.

Hiruma berjalan menuju lapangan dengan tas yang ia sampirkan di bahu. Kurita yang melihat Hiruma datang, bersorak.

"Hirumaaaa!" teriaknya sembari berlari.

Guncangan hebat melanda lapangan SMU Deimon.

"Diam kau, Gendut sialan!" Hiruma mengeluarkan AK-47nya dan mengarahkan senjata itu pada Kurita.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang!" teriaknya dan berhenti berlari.

"Jangan pikirkan aku dan cepatlah latihaaaan!" bentak Hiruma lalu melempar tasnya ke _bench._

"_Haiii_!" Kurita kembali menuju lapangan dan berlatih.

Hiruma masuk ke ruang klub dan mengganti bajunya.

"Hei, Sena!" panggil Monta berbisik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sena heran.

"Terkadang aku merasakan ketidak-adilan di sini," Monta berbicara dengan was-was.

"Maksudmu?" Sena mulai tertarik.

"Lihat saja! Kalau kita terlambat pasti kena hukuman. Tapi, dia? Dimarahi saja tidak," keluh Monta.

Hiruma keluar dan siap latihan. Saat mendekati lapangan, ia mendengar pembicaraan Sena dan Monta.

"Hie! Kan tidak ada yang berani memarahinya. Dia itu menyeramkan," Sena terkaget saat mendengar ucapan Monta.

"Iya juga sih. Orang tuaku menyuruh agar aku tidak dekat-dekat dengan dia. Tapi, bagaimana lagi?" Monta merengut.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sena heran.

"Aku 'kan satu klub dengan dia," ujar Monta pasrah.

"Sena! Monta! Ayo latihan!" Riku yang menyadari bahaya mengancam keselamatan Monta dan Sena karena membicarakan Hiruma, mengajak mereka untuk melanjutkan latihan.

Sedangkan Hiruma? Kembali merasakan adanya diskriminasi.

Tapi, kalau ia memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu bukannya hanya akan menghabiskan waktu? Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan melanjutkan latihan.

"Anak-anak sialan! Cepat latihan!" titahnya.

"_Haii_!" lalu mereka kembali berlatih.

+_Fireflies_+

Hiruma terduduk dengan tangan yang dengan lincah menari di atas tuts-tuts _Laptop_ VAIO miliknya.

**Plop!**

Suara letusan juga terdengar dengan merdunya. Ia tidak memperhatikan guru. Yang sedang ia kerjakan adalah, mencari informasi tentang makhluk fiksi yang ditemuinya kemarin malam.

_Not Found_

"Tck!" decaknya kesal.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru, anak-anak!" ujar Pak Guru diiringi senyumannya.

Semua yang mendengarnya tersenyum—sedikit gugup tentunya.

Sedangkan Hiruma? Tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

"Nah, silahkan masuk, Anezaki_-san_," sang guru mempersilahkan murid baru untuk masuk kelas.

Telinga Hiruma menangkap nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

'_Anezaki?'_ pikirnya heran.

**Tap … tap … tap …**

Muncullah seorang gadis cantik berambut _auburn_, bermata biru safir, berkulit putih dengan rambut panjang sebahu. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Nama saya Mamori Anezaki. Mohon bantuannya!" Mamori menunduk—memberi hormat kepada teman-teman barunya.

"Anezaki_-san_, silahkan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hiruma_-san_," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan di mana Mamori akan duduk.

"Terima kasih, Pak Shirakami," menunduk kecil lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat barunya.

Hiruma terdiam.

'_Bukankah makhluk sialan itu bernama Mamori Anezaki?'_ pikirnya sambil berusaha mengingat nama gadis yang ia jumpai.

Hiruma membuka tasnya dan ternyata kunang-kunang yang berada di dalam limas kaca itu—

"Yoichi-_kun_, ingat aku?"

—hilang.

"Hoo … jadi kau Makhluk sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma tajam.

Mamori tersenyum, "Mungkin."

Ah, Hiruma membawa kunang-kunang itu ke sekolah. Hanya … ia penasaran. Ya, sangat penasaran dengan kunang-kunang itu.

"Lalu, apa urusanmu datang ke sini?" Hiruma kembali bermain bersama laptopnya.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan. Aku akan membuat masa depanmu lebih bercahaya," Mamori tersenyum lalu membuka bukunya.

"Cih!" hanya decihan yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Pelajaran kembali berlangsung tanpa perdebatan antara dua makhluk—yang sebenarnya—berbeda.

+_Fireflies_+

**Ding … dong … deng … dong …**

Bel pulang berdentang. Hiruma bangkit lalu berjalan keluar dengan santainya, melewati guru begitu saja.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran kita sampai di sini. Selamat siang," sang guru pergi.

"Siang," balas semua siswa serempak.

Mamori berlari mencari keberadaan Hiruma.

Saat ia hendak melewati bilik kelas, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Mencari siapa, Makhluk sialan?" tanya suara itu datar.

Mamori terkesiap lalu berbalik, "Tentu saja kau!"

Hiruma memutar bola matanya.

"Ikut aku!" Mamori menyeret Hiruma.

Rasa penasaran kembali menjalari Hiruma. Ia mengikuti kemana Mamori menariknya.

Sesampainya di celah antara dua gedung tinggi, Mamori berbisik, "Yoichi_-kun_!"

"Hm?" Hiruma menanggapinya datar.

"Keluarkan limas kaca itu," titahnya.

"Keh, untuk apa aku mengikuti perintahmu, Makhluk sialan?" Hiruma menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada lalu bersandar pada dinding gedung.

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin dilihat pulang dengan seorang perempuan?" Mamori tersenyum kecil.

"_So_?" Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Keluarkan kotak itu dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi!" kini Mamori kehilangan kesabarannya.

Hiruma berpikir sejenak.

'_Apa ini bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku? Keh, kita lihat saja.'_

Hiruma mengeluarkan sebuah limas kaca lalu melemparkannya pada Mamori.

Mamori menangkapnya, lalu meletakkan limas itu di bawah.

Mamori menutup matanya. Cahaya-cahaya keemasan muncul tiba-tiba lalu mengelilingi tubuhnya. Perlahan, tubuh Mamori diselimuti cahaya keemasan, tubuhnya mengecil, muncul sepasang sayap kecil dengan ukiran-ukiran artistik bercahaya dan … ia berubah menjadi seekor kunang-kunang lalu menembus masuk ke limas kaca.

Hiruma mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi, lalu tersenyum.

"Hm," ia mengambil limas itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Melangkah keluar dari celah itu lalu berjalan seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

+_Fireflies_+

Hiruma berjalan menuju ruang klubnya. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Masih kosong, seperti biasa.

Ia menendang semua benda yang berada di atas meja lalu meletakkan _laptop_nya dengan tampang 'biasa saja'.

"Yo! Hiruma!" terlihat Yamato datang bersama Taka dan Riku.

"Ada apa, Rambut liar sialan?" Hiruma hanya meliriknya lalu kembali terpaku pada layar _laptop_.

"Kudengar, di kelasmu ada murid baru," Yamato berjalan ke loker.

"_So_?" tanya Hiruma acuh 'tak acuh.

"Dia perempuan, benar?" Yamato melanjutkan.

Hiruma menoleh ke arah Yamato, "Cepat katakan pokok pembicaraan tidak berguna ini."

"Kita membutuhkan seorang manajer," Taka yang—entah sejak kapan—sudah selesai mengenakkan pakaian duduk sambil membaca novelnya mulai mengatakan inti dari pembicaraan Yamato dan Hiruma.

"Kau satu kelas dengannya bukan, Hiruma_-san_?" tanya Riku.

"Keh! Kenapa kalian begitu terobsesi untuk menjadikannya seorang manajer?" celoteh Hiruma yang berusaha menolak usul mereka.

**Gubrak!**

Terdengar suara pintu terbanting bersamaan dengan kedatangan Kurita, Sena, Monta, Gaou, Juumonji, Musashi, dan Shin.

Spontan, mereka yang berada di dalam—Hiruma, Riku, Yamato, dan Taka—menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sepertinya pekerjaan baru untukku," ujar Musashi sambil memperhatikan pintu yang bernasib malang di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu? Tidak selamanya kita bisa seperti ini. Merapikan semuanya sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa mengamati dari _bench_—selain cadangan tentunya—dan lain-lain," Yamato mulai memberikan alasannya mencari seorang manajer_._

"Intinya, _kita_ sangat membutuhkan seorang manajer," Taka memutuskannya dengan nada final.

"Apa? Kita akan mendapatkan anggota baru?" tanya Kurita dengan mata berbinar.

**Tep…**

Hiruma meletakkan _laptop_nya lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Akan kupikirkan. Kalian cepat latihan!" titah Hiruma dengan nada yang 'tak bisa dibantah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sena yang masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Lihat saja nanti!" ujar Riku.

"Ya~!" seru Suzuna saat ia sampai di ruang klub.

"Suzuna?" dengan cepat, Sena merespon.

"Nha! Apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma keluar?" terlihat Mizumachi dengan Otohime di belakangnya.

Semuanya hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu.

"Kakei di mana? Kotarou dan Akaba juga," tanya Riku.

"Mencari Maki_-chan_. Kotarou_-kun _dan Akaba_-kun_ pergi bersama Julie_-chan _untuk membeli peralatan," sahut Otohime.

"Membosankan," kata Gaou lalu mulai mengangkat _barbell—_yang terlihat seperti mengangkat kapas.

"Sena, Yamato, Shin, Taka, ayo latihan," ajak Riku sambil berlari.

"Tunggu!" pekik Sena yang masih belum selesai bersiap.

"Mukya! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" protes Monta.

"Baiklah, ayo!" ajak Riku.

Setelah Sena selesai mengenakan pakaian, mereka berlari ke lapangan.

+_Fireflies_+

Hiruma mengeluarkan limas kaca dari dalam tasnya.

Ia menatap kunang-kunang yang tengah meringkuk di dalam limas tersebut.

"Woi, Makhluk sialan! Cepat keluar atau aku akan menghancurkanmu!" Hiruma mengancam Mamori.

Cahaya kecil menyelimuti limas lalu keluar, membentuk wujud manusia di hadapan Hiruma.

"Apa?" Mamori berkacak pinggang—tidak suka dipanggil dengan cara seperti itu.

"Dengar, Anak-anak sialan itu mengharapkan kau menjadi seseorang yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Jadi, kau harus menjadi manajer sialan jika tidak ingin mati di sini!" Hiruma menodongkan senjata apinya pada Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau itu mau_mu_."

Tanpa membantah perkataan Mamori, Hiruma berbalik, lalu melihat Sena, Riku, Monta, Yamato, Shin, dan Taka berlari keluar—menuju lapangan.

"Keh, Anak-anak sialan itu sudah mulai rupanya," Hiruma tersenyum senang.

Mamori mengikuti arah pandang mata hijau milik Hiruma, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan bisa mengenal mereka," gumam Mamori.

"Kekeke … ikut aku, Manajer sialan," Hiruma menarik tangan putih mulus milik Mamori.

Tersenyum kecil, Mamori mengikutinya.

Saat Hiruma membuka—menendang—pintu geser yang—tadinya—sudah diperbaiki oleh Musashi, menolehkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

'_Kosong_,' pikirnya.

Sisa kulit pisang yang berserakan, kaus kaki yang berada di atas meja, sepatu yang berada di atas loker, pembungkus makanan ringan yang menyebar dengan indahnya, remahan-remahan makanan, dan buku yang tersusun rapi di atas meja—tapi itu bukan masalah—menjadi kesan pertama untuk Mamori saat memasuki ruang klub.

"Suasananya gelap," Mamori berjalan kecil mencari tombol yang bisa menghidupkan cahaya di sana.

_**Klik!**_

**Bzzzt …**

**Pyap!**

Lampu menyala. Sepertinya sudah lama mereka tidak menggunakan penerangan di sini.

Mamori menoleh dan menatap batu emerland cantik milik Hiruma. Seakan mengerti maksud dari Mamori, Hiruma membuka mulutnya.

"Kami tidak membutuhkan lampu, Manager sialan."

Mamori mengangkat bahu, "Aku tahu kau suka suasana yang remang-remang. Seperti kepribadianmu yang gelap," tebak—cetus—Mamori dengan mudahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Manajer sialan," Hiruma mengambil basokanya lalu berjalan keluar.

+_Fireflies_+

Sorakan-sorakan penyemangat, pekikan-pekikan kesakitan, teriakan perintah; semuanya menjadi satu dalam lapangan luas itu. Menjadi saksi bisu akan kerja keras mereka yang menapakkan kaki di atasnya.

"_Go! Go! _Devil Bats_!_" sorakan para _cheerleaders_ dengan kompak.

Mamori memperhatikannya dari dalam ruang klub. Ia tahu, Hiruma pasti berniat untuk menjadikan ini kejutan untuk mereka.

"Cepat larinya Anak-anak sialan! Ya-ha!" teriaknya penuh semangat.

"YAA!" sahut semuanya semangat.

Peluh menetes tiap langkah yang mereka ambil, teriakan semangat memenuhi pendengaran para kelelawar setan yang tengah berlari di lapangan, terik matahari yang kian meredup menandakan akhir dari perjuangan mereka.

"Cukup, Anak-anak sialan. Cepat ganti baju kalian dan pulanglah!" Hiruma berbalik, lalu diikuti oleh anggota setimnya.

"_YOSH!_" lalu mereka menuju ruang klub.

Ruang klub yang berantakan tidak karuan, seperti yang saat mereka tinggalkan tadi.

Saat Hiruma membuka pintu, mereka dengan langkah malas—

—menatap ruang klub dengan tercengang.

"Sudah rapi?" Sena membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan nada yang terkejut.

"Apa yang—"

"Hai semuanya," sapa Mamori lembut, memotong perkataan Monta.

"—Terjadi … HAI!" Monta memasang _pose_ terbaiknya.

Lutut kanan yang ditekuk, kaki kiri yang dipanjangkan, siku kiri yang ditekuk dengan jempol yang menunjuk tepat pada dadanya, mata yang berkilauan, dan senyum yang—menurutnya pribadi—memukau.

"_Good job, _Hiruma," ujar Yamato sembari menepuk kecil bahu Hiruma.

"Singkirkan tangan sialanmu dari bahuku, Rambut liar sialan," Hiruma berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Oke," Yamato mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tanda menyerah pada perintah Hiruma.

"Manajer sialan, _Cheers_ sialan, dan Kuncir kuda sialan (Otohime) cepat bawakan kami handuk sialan dan air sialan!" titah Hiruma tajam.

"Baik!" sahut mereka sambil mengambil langkah seribu.

Hiruma menatap Kakei dengan tajam, "Mungkin kau bisa menyuruh Pacar sialanmu untuk menjadi sekertaris Manajer sialan, Mata tajam sialan."

"Siapa 'Pacar sialan' itu? Shibuya_-san_?" Kakei balas menatap Hiruma tajam.

Hiruma memutar bola matanya, dapat disimpulkan; ya.

"Shibuya Maki. Bukan 'Pacar sialan'," Kakei membenahi. Walaupun ia tahu, semuanya akan sia-sia saja.

"Siapa peduli?" Hiruma mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menatap Kakei sekali lagi. "Besok dia harus sudah ada di sini."

Hiruma masuk ke ruang klub dengan mudahnya, seakan ia tidak pernah melakukan pamaksaan. Kakei hanya bisa menghela napas maklum, yah mau bagaimana lagi?

+_Fireflies_+

Hiruma berjalan pulang dan tentu saja, Mamori sudah berada dalam limas kaca dengan wujud kunang-kunangnya. Mereka pulang paling terakhir. Jadi, Mamori memiliki kesempatan untuk merubah wujudnya.

Hiruma sampai di rumah. Pepohonan mengelilingi rumahnya. Menciptakan suasana sejuk dan asri untuk Hiruma. Tetapi, Hiruma tidak pernah terpukau akan keasrian lingkungannya. Persetan dengan terpukau, menikmatinya saja tidak pernah.

Hiruma melempar tasnya ke arah manapun. Tidak peduli di mana tasnya akan mendarat.

Memasuki kamar mandi lalu melakukan ritual yang biasa dilakukan; mandi.

+_Fireflies_+

Ia membuka jendela yang berfungsi menjadi pintu—pembatas antara balkon dan kamarnya yang di lantai dua—dengan menggesernya menggunakan kaki.

Berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu melipat tangannya di atas pagar pembatas balkon itu.

Semilir angin menyapanya lembut. Sudah pukul dua belas malam, namun kantuk belum menggerogotinya.

Mamori kembali datang; kini dalam wujud yang berbeda.

"Datang juga kau, Makhluk sialan," Hiruma berwajah datar.

"Bagaimana kejutanku?" Mamori mendaratkan kakinya lalu menarik Hiruma menuju kamar miliknya (Hiruma).

Mamori duduk di tempat tidur. Dengan gaun panjang satu lengan berwarna putih, sayap rapuh miliknya juga masih terlihat, tidak lupa dengan mahkotanya yang memperindah pesonanya.

Hiruma bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu balkonnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Kampungan," jawab Hiruma tajam.

"Oh? Membuatmu tercengang dan melihat kembali limas kaca yang kuberikan untuk memastikan apakah kunang-kunang yang aku berikan masih ada atau sudah lenyap. Itu yang kau katakan 'kampungan'?" cerca Mamori.

Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan malas, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau hanya tidak mau mengakui bahwa kau terkejut, Yoichi," Mamori tersenyum kecil.

Hiruma hanya memutar matanya. Berpura-pura tidak peduli akan kehadiran Mamori, ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala, kaki kirinya lurus lalu kaki kanannya ditekuk hingga telapak kaki kanannya menyentuh _bed cover_ yang masih terlipat rapi. Masih dengan membuka mata.

Mamori yang masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menoleh ke kanan; menatap Hiruma. Hiruma 'tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Yoichi_-kun_," panggil Mamori, "kalau misalkan aku membuatmu bahagia dan harus pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Pergi saja jauh-jauh," jawab Hiruma datar. "Kau pikir aku membutuhkanmu? Tidak sama sekali."

Mamori tertegun mendengar jawaban Hiruma, "Aku tidak pernah yakin, apa yang kau bilang sama seperti yang dikatakan hatimu."

"Peduli apa kau?" Hiruma memejamkan matanya sambil bertanya sedemikian tajam.

Mamori langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur yang terletak dekat dengan posisi Hiruma tertidur, berkacak pinggang sambil menunduk; menatap Hiruma yang tengah berbaring. Hiruma membuka sebelah matanya untuk menatap Mamori.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan-santun oleh seseorang?" Mamori mengerutkan dahinya, membuat kedua alisnya tertaut, matanya menyipit, dan frasa yang sudah ia ingin ucapkan sejak pertemuan pertama tercurah begitu saja.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Hiruma sembari membuka matanya.

Mamori berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidur yang satunya, lalu turut berbaring di sebelah Hiruma. Ya, tempat tidur dengan _king size_ itu kini ditempati oleh dua orang yang tengah sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hiruma melirik Mamori yang kini sibuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku pergi dulu," gumam Mamori lalu bersiap untuk bangkit.

"…" Hiruma tidak menjawab. Hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Ingat! Besok ada ulangan." Mamori tersenyum lalu membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar Hiruma dengan balkonnya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Yoichi_-kun_!"

'_Benar_,' pikir Hiruma. Mamori kini telah menjadi teman sekelasnya. Apapun yang ia lakukan bisa dipantau oleh Mamori. Ya. Apapun.

+_Fireflies_+

**Deimon High School—[**06.30 pm**]**

Hiruma memberikan aba-aba untuk berkumpul pada anggota Devil Bats. Saat semuanya berkumpul, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah—memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Dengar, sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi pertandingan musim gugur. Aku ingin kita mengeluarkan kemampuan kita semaksimal mungkin. Kalian tahu, SMU Deimon tidak memberikan kesempatan mengikuti kegiatan klub pada kelas tiga nanti. Mengerti?" ujar Hiruma serius.

Mereka semua mengangguk, menandakan mereka mengerti akan apa yang kapten mereka bicarakan.

"Bagus. Latihan selesai," ujar Hiruma sambil menoleh ke arah para manajer.

Terlihat Maki di sana. Julie yang telah menjabat sebagai pengurus peralatan klub duduk bersebelahan dengan Maki dan Mamori. Sedangkan Suzuna, Otohime, dan anggota _cheers_ lainnya sibuk latihan untuk memberikan yel-yel terbaik pada para pejuang.

"Mamori_-chan_, sekarang giliran kita," ujar Maki.

"Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan setan itu. Menyeramkan sekali," Julie bergidik ngeri seakan merasakan bagaimana saat Hiruma marah.

"Tapi dia memiliki tujuan yang baik dibalik amarahnya," Mamori membela Hiruma, "ia ingin kita menjadi disiplin dengan caranya sendiri. Itu tidak salah, bukan?"

Maki dan Julie tertegun.

"Sepertinya kau lebih mengerti Hiruma dibandingkan kita yang sudah lama bersamanya," Maki mencetuskan pendapatnya tentang Mamori.

Mamori hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Berpikir positif."

"Hebat!" ujar Julie sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ayo," ajak Mamori saat menyadari tatapan Hiruma.

Mamori membagikan handuk, Maki membagikan air minum, dan Julie merapikan peralatan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira ternyata kau bisa menjadi asisten manajer, Shibuya_-san_," celetuk Kakei dengan nada menyindir.

"Dan aku juga bisa menjadi pegulat jika kau mengatakan hal itu sekali lagi," ancam Maki dengan senyuman.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Hiruma tajam.

"Selesai apanya?" kini giliran Maki dengan nada menggeram.

"Sudahlah Yoichi_-kun_! Ayo, ada yang ingin kutanyakan!" sela Mamori—berusaha mencegah pertengkaran antara Hiruma dan Maki.

"Cih," decih Hiruma sambil mengikuti Mamori.

Mamori terus berjalan hingga posisinya jauh dari Maki dan Kakei.

"Jangan pernah membuat orang lain kesal denganmu!" sentak Mamori.

"Kekeke … itu sudah biasa, Manajer sialan," kekeh Hiruma.

"Hh …." Mamori menghela napasnya, lalu menatap Hiruma. "Yoichi_-kun_, kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan pernah membuat orang lain marah padamu!"

Hiruma membalikkan tubuhnya cuek. Tapi ia senang. Selama ini, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya seperti ini atau membentaknya seperti ini.

Hiruma berjalan untuk memastikan hasil dari pekerjaan Mamori. Semua data tersusun rapi di atas mejanya, _video-video_ pertandingan juga sudah selesai di_edit_, ruang klub, lapangan, dan lainnya juga sudah bersih.

Perlahan-lahan, ruang klub dan lapangan mulai sepi hingga meninggalkan dua insan yang sibuk berkutat dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"_Ne_, Yoichi_-kun_! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pulang bersama?" tawar Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Belakangan ini, Mamori ingin selalu dekat dengan Hiruma. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

"Terserah," sahut Hiruma cuek.

Sebenarnya, ia merasa sedikit gembira. Ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan limas dan menunggu Mamori berubah. Selain itu, rasa senang karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia artikan juga menjalari perasaannya. Hiruma membiarkan perasaan itu berkembang dan tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

Hiruma berjalan menuju gerbang SMU Deimon dengan Mamori yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Langit sudah menampakkan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dengan indah. Kelip-kelip kecil menghiasi kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. 'Tak ada yang berpikir untuk memecah keheningan tersebut.

Mamori melirik Hiruma yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Hentakan kaki mereka yang seirama menggema di sekelilingnya.

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

**Tring!**

Seseorang berhenti tepat di depan mereka sambil menodongkan pisau.

"Hei! Ini daerah kekuasaan kami. Kalian harus bayar jika ingin melewati daerah ini!"

Hiruma menatap orang tersebut dengan datar, namun Mamori segera menggestur tubuhnya hingga berada di depan Hiruma sambil merentangkan tangannya—seakan-akan melindungi Hiruma.

"Yoichi_-kun wo ijime naide _(jangan ganggu Yoichi)!" sentak Mamori.

Hiruma hanya menyeringai lalu mengambil senapan yang berada di punggungnya. Menarik tangan Mamori agar Mamori berada di belakangnya, lalu balik menodongkan senapan tersebut.

"Ingin mati atau membiarkan aku lewat?" ancam Hiruma tajam. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mamori. Seketika, wajah Mamori memerah, sedangkan Hiruma mulai mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Dengan bersamaan, mereka berpikir dan menyimpannya dalam pikiran masing-masing.

_Aku menyukainya …_

+_Fireflies_+

Hiruma kembali mengamati semak belukar yang berada di depan rumahnya. Ia mengamati semak itu melalui balkon disaat malam hari. Kini ia menanti. Menanti kedatangan sang malaikat yang berjanji akan membuat hidupnya bercahaya. Tunggu, kenapa kini ia menanti? Bukankah ia tidak pernah peduli?

Hiruma menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin saja pikirannya sedang penuh belakangan ini karena sebentar lagi ada pertandingan atau … dia memikirkan Mamori?

Setengah jam Hiruma berdiri di balkon dan sama sekali tidak melihat apa-apa. Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya—

"Hei, Yoichi_-kun_!"

—Mamori menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Hiruma tertegun, namun ia dengan mudahnya menyembunyikan ekspresi menggunakan _poker face_ yang melekat pada kepribadiannya.

"Mencariku?" tanya Mamori masih dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

"Kekeke … untuk apa aku mencarimu?" kekeh Hiruma sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Hiruma yang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja berusaha membohongi Mamori atau teman-temannya yang lain mengenai perasaannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah," Mamori menghela napasnya, "kau tidak perlu berbohong, Yoichi_-kun_."

"Bukankah aku selalu berbohong? Kekeke …" kekeh Hiruma semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mamori hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan menuju kamar Hiruma. Sang pemilik hanya mengikuti arah sang tamu berkunjung.

"Yoichi_-kun_," panggil Mamori.

Hiruma hanya menatap Mamori sebagai simbol dari responnya.

"Aku …" Mamori menunduk.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Tidak bisa di sisimu lagi," lanjut Mamori dengan sedih.

_**Deg …**_

Nyaris saja jantung Hiruma berhenti berdetak karena perkataan Mamori. Tidak bisa di sisinya lagi? Apakah itu artinya sebuah perpisahan?

Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Pergi saja kau! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi!" cetus Hiruma begitu saja dengan tajam.

Mata Mamori membelalak kaget. Ia ingat sebuah peraturan dalam dunianya, bahwa ia; sebagai seorang malaikat tidak boleh memiliki perasaan kepada manusia yang memiliki wujud berbeda dengannya. Namun, Mamori menyukai Hiruma yang notabene adalah seorang manusia.

Bolehkah ia egois untuk detik ini saja? Untuk saat ini saja?

"Kau cukup tahu satu hal, Makhluk sialan," gumam Hiruma sambil berbalik lalu memeluk Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum kecil dalam pelukan Hiruma, lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Yoichi_-kun_," ucap Mamori sembari berderai air mata.

Pundak Hiruma terasa basah, namun ia 'tak peduli.

Mamori mulai dikelilingi oleh cahaya-cahaya keemasan dalam pelukan Hiruma. Perlahan, tubuh Mamori mulai melebur bersamaan dengan merenggangnya pelukan Hiruma. Tubuh Mamori mulai tembus pandang, lalu menghilang.

**Siiiing…**

Semuanya menjadi terang hingga Hiruma menutup matanya lalu menghilang.

"Tck!" decak Hiruma kesal.

Sesuatu terasa aneh di genggaman tangan kanannya. Ia membuka telapak tangan kanannya lalu melihat kunang-kunang yang terbaring lemah tanpa cahaya. Kunang-kunang tersebut sudah 'tak bercahaya lagi. Hiruma tersenyum—miris. Lalu meletakkan kunang-kunang 'tak bercahaya itu pada limas kaca yang dulu Mamori titipkan padanya.

* * *

><p><em>Author's time!<em>

Yap! Yap! Yap! Semuanya~ sekarang Iin nggak ditemenin sama Pichi. Hehehe~ =w=

Btw, pas bagian Mamo jadi malaikat kunang-kunang[?] rambutnya pas dia udah kuliah di Saikyoudai. Hehehe ...

Sesuai tulisan di bawah _warning_, Iin persembahkan fic ini buat FFC! _**Fantasia Fanfiction Contest!**_

Sebenarnya udah mulai di buat bulan lalu, tapi karena virus kemalasan yang mendadak[?] datang, jadi ketunda terus pengerjaannya. Bahkan sempat nggak disentuh selama dua minggu terus datang niat untuk nggak jadi buat cerita ini XDa #plakbah

Tapi waktu nonton _Eyeshield 21_ yang mendadak kemunculannya di saluran TV swasta yang berinisial 'G' dan jamnya itu pagi banget =A=a (jam 5 pagi di Bali) membakar tekad Iin buat nyelesain fic ini hari itu juga! Dan akhirnya~ selesailah fic ini! \(^0^)/

Mudah-mudahan aja peletakan _genre_nya tepat~ ;A; * gak pinter tentang _genre_.*

Yosh! Daripada buang-buang waktu, _review please_!

_See ya at the next story~_! XD

—_**Fireflies© Iin cka you-nii. [**_11:08 a.m_**]**_

**~"**_**Omake**_**"~**

**Keesokan Harinya—**_**Deimon High School**_**; [**08.00 pm**]**

"Yo! Hiruma! Kau melihat Anezaki?" sapa Yamato.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya," sahut Hiruma dingin. Penampilannya kini berantakan; lebih berantakan dibandingkan hari-harinya yang biasa.

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo kita latihan," ajak Yamato.

_**Plop!**_

Hiruma meletupkan permen karetnya.

+_Fireflies_+

_**Ding … dong … deng … dong …**_

Bel masuk kelas berdendang nyaring.

Siswa-siswi SMU Deimon mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Hiruma berjalan menuju kelasnya, lalu terduduk malas.

Ia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Mamori di sini. Yang duduk di dekatnya sambil memperingatinya untuk mendengarkan perkataan guru.

"Yoichi Hiruma," dengan sedikit bergetar sang guru mengabsen.

**Dor!**

Sahut Hiruma, menandakan kehadirannya.

"Mamori Anezaki," lanjut, ia mengabsen.

"…" tidak ada sahutan.

Hiruma sedikit terkaget mendengar nama Mamori disebutkan. Namun ia menutupi kekagetannya, seperti biasa.

"Mam—"

"Maaf saya terlambat!"

Mata Hiruma terbelalak melihat siapa yang hadir.

**~"The End"~**


End file.
